All He Wanted was a Sandwich
by Reminiscent Kitkat
Summary: All Alfonso wanted was a Subway sandwich – but how did he end up enrolling in this school? Hints of boy love, cute teasing, most of the MCL boys, and a stolen sandwich! ONESHOT.


_**Originally supposed to be MyCandyLove but it exceeded the text box and I was too lazy to just adjust everything into separate spoiler tabs. So...I would like constructive criticism There are probably a few mistakes so I'll go back and fix them later...just enjoy the story for now! BTW - I go by Kitxkat in MCL, so you can add me...I guess...**_

**Title**: All He Wanted was a Sandwich…

**Rating:** PG

**First or Third Person or Script/Lyrical/Poetic:** Third Person

**Main Character(s):** Mostly around the MCL boys: Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, etc.

**Genres I Would Categorize This Under:** Romance (nothing to serious because rated PG), a bit of slice of life, and a handful of humor (along with a stolen sandwich).

**Type of Fanfiction:** One-shot

**Serious or Leisurely Writing:** Well…it's just a one-shot…it'll completed right on the spot.

**Completed?:** Check.

**Anything extra?** Hints of boy love (but not too much, I thought I would put it there just in case) – mostly mild teasing, cute reactions from the MCL boys and protagonist! You have been warned.

* * *

Synopsis:

All Alfonso wanted was a Subway sandwich – but how did he end up enrolling in this school?

Alfonso stood there – pondering which delectable piece and morsel he should include in his sandwich. He occasionally flicked a finger from behind the counter and then decide against it – he was lucky that he was the only one in line. Otherwise – his indecisiveness would irritate the customers from behind. The girl who was making his sub was attentive – perhaps it was his cute smile, or his laid-back and chilled demeanor that radiated from him. Or maybe it was where he was standing. Everyone who stood near the cash register were often showered in the rays of sunlight, thus – there was a certain gleam to their hair…and where the girl was standing – she noticed that the sunlight reflected off his hair created a slight halo effect. His russet-brown hair was a bit messy, but it complimented his noticeable amiable personality. As the girl glanced into his eyes – she noticed they were a pale greenish color. They were darting back and forth and trying to decide which topping or sauce to have. After a few minutes of hearing him murmur some choices, she decided to help him out.

"You should choose the mozzarella cheese, some cucumbers and some bacon – trust me, it'll taste great," She offered, smiling up at him.

He wondered about her choices before agreeing to them. Alfonso thanked the girl for her generosity and paid her twenty dollar bill, "You can keep the change – it's for helping me make up my mind." And he flashed her a smile before taking his sandwich to-go.

A small bell jingled as he exited through the glass doors. Once outside, Alfonso decided to munch on his sub. The soft bread and mixed food choices wafted into the air – making his mouth savor more of the well thought of suggestion from the girl. It was a delicious and bit every worth of money in his pocket. He could have dreamed on for the whole day about how the sub tasted like – but he needed to catch the eight o'clock bus. It was the only bus around here to send him back to his apartment in the small suburban of Harborrine.

While waiting at the bus stop – he took a few more bites while leaning on the faded lamppost. There was something about the quiet air and tangy light that bothered him. The morning dew on the boulevard made the grass seem a bit greener – and the eight o'clock bus didn't arrive yet. Maybe it was running a bit late? Alfonso stopped eating his sandwich and saved it for later – he wanted some food left when he got back to his apartment.

As he patiently waited – fifteen minutes to be exact – Alfonso noticed a small vehicle from the corner of his eye. As it came closer, he realized it was the late bus! Coming to his rescue – Alfonso leapt from the wall and waved his hand to hail the bus. It came to screeching and slow stop and he smiled – finally, it was there to take him back home! As the driver operated this vehicle, the doors slid open and…this wasn't the same bus driver…and this was probably another bus…

"…Um, is this town bus headed for Haborrine?" he asked politely, glancing at the bald man with hard gray eyes.

"Nope, but this bus leads to Sweet Amoris – I could drop you off there and it'll be a mile walk 'till you get to your destination," he said, "Yer bus broke down the town over, so you can either take this one or wait 'till sundown until she's fixed."

Alfonso considered the following options and opted for the first. The latter wasn't a good choice…although this town had great fast-food places and restaurants – there were no apartments or hotels nearby.

"Alright, how much is the fare?" he said, climbing into the bus. The bus driver responded and he paid his toll before finding a seat aboard the newfangled bus. He noticed that he was the only passenger and asked the bus driver why.

"…yer not from around here are ya?" the bald man said, closing the bus doors and preparing the mechanics before driving.

"Nope," Alfonso replied.

"Figures…everybody around here is supposed to be in school – the district starts pretty early and – well kiddo – you shouldn't hang around the school."

"Why shouldn't I?" Alfonso inquired, curious about the warning.

"…they sure have some strange students there. One time when I was there – I saw this Victorian lad writing in his notepad when I was making the some daily rounds here! And there was this other kid…hmm…he had such a flamboyant personality! His hair was blue fer cryin' out loud! And his eyes…they were purple! – Oh and about that Victorian lad, he had very distinctive features I'll tell ya that…"

Alfonso was tilted his head to the side – he was interested in this 'Sweet Amoris' school now. "Everybody who attends there must have a unique and charming story to tell," he commented, staring out from the window. Scenery of freshly mowed grass and clouds scattered across the sky invited them closer toward the city – and it made Alfonso's heart flutter with anticipation. He wanted to explore and discover the characters that made Sweet Amoris – especially those who seem to emit an interesting aura from them…

§

"Here we are kiddo, behold – the city where true love is supposed to be!"

"…mmmhh…wha…? Oh—" he rubbed his eyes before looking through the window in amazement. "That's what this city looks like?" he exclaimed, pressing his face close to the glass. The grass was neatly cut and the school lawn gleamed in pride as it was showered attention from the sunlight. In total – there were six buildings (if you didn't count the other building connected to the school, that is). A forest surrounded one part of the city and he could smell the sea air from a distant. There was a beach nearby! He thanked the bus driver and walked down the steps before stopping at the exit of the bus, "Oh and…did you say something about the city?"

The bus driver smiled indifferently before answering with a suspicious, yet amused, "Nope!" while popping the 'P' sound in the word. He gave Alfonso a slight push and he stumbled off the bus. "Remember kid, it's a mile walk until you get to Harborrine! Walk hearty!" and the bus driver closed the doors and drove off – ditching Alfonso in front of the school gates.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, realizing that he forgot something, "My Subway sandwich it's still – oh never-mind…there's probably some convenience store nearby or something…" he said, before turning around and staring at the impressive well-built facility called the 'Sweet Amoris High School.' He let out a long whistle and accidentally attracted a nearby female blonde student. She smiled at him before disappearing into the school with her two friends. "…well…school seems to be starting…" he murmured, before seeing a dropped object on the ground. He looked around before making his way towards the school, as he knelt down and picked up the item – it was notepad! He wondered if those girls dropped it…but he decided against it – as he recalled back to them, Alfonso noticed she was doing something earlier with it…perhaps dropping it here on purpose…?

Alfonso pondered what to do with it – read it and find out who it belongs too? – or read it but don't give it back to them...? He decided to sit down and think about it. Reading it would invade their privacy, but his curiosity piqued at it. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I took a slight peek…?" he began to flip it open but stopped. "No! I shouldn't do that…I need to respect their written down thoughts…" he placed the notebook down on the curb. "But if I really want to return it as a good deed, I need to look through and find the owner's name. They could reward me and thank me as a good citizen! – or…what if they accuse me of looking through their stuff anyways? Oh decisions, decisions…why can't I make up my _mind_?" he shook his head in frustration and picked up the notepad. "Ok, alright – I'm sixteen years old and I am old enough to make a simple decision like this. Should I open it or should I not?" as he was quietly talking to himself, there was a light tap on his right shoulder. He glanced back and saw a small plump woman with her gray hair in a bun.

"Excuse me young man, but don't you have classes to attend to?" she sounded stern, her hands on her hips.

"I guess I'm not opening the notepad…" he muttered under his breath before answering the woman. "I am a mere tourist from the town Harborrine and I hail to this city because I heard of its rich and colorful inhabitats," he said, smiling as he joked around. But the woman wasn't pleased. He realized his mistake and cleared his throat, standing up and offering his hand out to her, putting on a serious performance. "Please to make your acquaintance…miss. I am sorry for deeply offending you in any way or chance, but hear me out – I am an ambassador from a faraway town, Harborrine, and I am deported here to see the ways of this fair city. I am deeply sorry for not noticing your authority and pledge solitude for interrupting class sessions. I must be on my way and—" Alfonso dropped down to his knees into a bow, his head lowered down in respect. "—I must conquer, Madame, but what alluring scent are you wearing? – Is it tropical lilacs with a hint of butterscotch?" He smiled, pleased with his performance to managed to act out.

"…why yes…how did you know?" the woman asked, a bit shell shocked to hear him proclaim the right perfume she was wearing.

"…I have trained senses for these types of things, my lady," he answered, looking up and seeing the woman. "Now, pardon me, I need to return—"

_Plip, plop._

A raindrop hit his nose, then another…then it began to pour lightly.

"…I think it would be best if you stayed in this school, mister…"

"Alfonso, but you may call me Al for short."

She chuckled. "Yes…Alfonso…you may get to your theatre classes now, it's raining young man – so I suggest you take this pass to your teacher." She tore him a pass and moved him inside, closing the school doors so nobody could get out.

He stared at the pass before looking at the woman. "Wait, but I don't go to this school!"

She smiled. "…that's what they all say. Next time you want to ditch school – I propose a better place to ditch – not in front of the school building…but," she motioned him to come closer. "…you can stop by at my office if you like. I have lollipops for you shota-kiss-up-types, _hmph_," she spun around and walked off, yelling back. "Your act was pretty deceiving, but after thirty years of being headmaster, I can see through your pretty boy antics!"

Alfonso stood there, staring at the headmaster's back and the pass while flabbergasted. "Wha-What? You think I'm a shotacon boy? What…I don't even…?" he was flustered, flattered, yet surprised that someone that old knew these manga references. "But…" the headmaster was nowhere in sight and he sighed. "I…I might as well enroll in this school…but shouldn't I tell my parents first?" he reached in his pocket, then his other pocket, and his back pockets. He suddenly remembered that he left his phone at home! Several miles…away from…here…

He sighed and rubbed his eyes – _what did I get myself into? And it all started with a measly sandwich…_

§

"…you seem to have everything...Alfonso," the student president said, smiling as their eyes met. Nathaniel was sorting through Alfonso's registration papers and checking off what else he had to do. "You have your ID, paid your fee, paperclip, etc. – you seem serious about this kind of stuff," the blonde said, his bangs falling into his eyes as he smiled a closed-eyed-smile. For a second there, Alfonso thought he looked kind of cute. He shook the feeling away as he realized his thoughts weren't quite…right…or so to speak. [i]It's just your curious side getting the better of you[/i], he reasoned with himself. While he was off in his own world, Nathaniel glanced at Alfonso. He thought he was a bit young to enroll here, but looks could be deceiving. He smiled as the brunette boy was making funny faces and changed expressions – he deemed him to be a bit indecisive…since he began to murmur things under his breath and was saying something about making a decision…

"Alfonso," Nathaniel started, snapping the boy out of his daze, "I should also warn you about a few students here…some are quite the delinquents. I hope you can steer clear of trouble while roaming the school – other than that –" he smiled, about to dismiss the new student, "You are welcome to come back any time if you need my assistance."

"Thanks Nate!" Alfonso beamed happily, eager to explore the school. He wasn't going here that long, but he might as well make the best of it. As Nathaniel watched the newcomer leave – he wasn't annoyed or bothered by the nickname. There was just something about Alfonso that made his day a bit brighter – and a _bit_ better.

§

Alfonso pulled out his school schedule and headed off to second period – it was the classroom right across the hall. But as he gazed around the school hallways – there was a bright ray of light shining down the hall. He wondered if that led to the courtyard – and he wondered what it looked like. Alfonso took a minute to walk down the hall and occasionally got a wink or two from a few girls who passed by. They were apparently whispering to each other about something…

As he pushed opened the doors, the outside air rushed into the building and ruffled his hair into a slight mess. In front of him was a basketball court area and to the left was probably the gym, and to his right – it looked like a gardening area. He walked past the doors and noticed that there was a tree situated near in the courtyard and walked under it. A few benches were scattered on the green lawn but he sat under the tree. It was comfortable enough lean his back on the old oak and he – once again – pulled out his schedule. "Wait a second…" he murmured, realizing that he pulled out the notepad again. "…I still need to return this! But how will I ever find the person if I don't open it? Yet what if I read something I'm not supposed to…? Aw…" after a few seconds passed by, a towering figure loomed over him. Slightly intimidated, he looked up and his pale green eyes matched some gray cool ones.

His red hair was slightly ruffled by the wind and he had a red shirt with some sort of symbol on it and the black jacket he was wearing had a collar that stuck up around his neck. By the looks of it – his appearance had an edge that yelled "Don't try to mess with me" and "What the heck do you want?" kind of vibe.

The taller male had a frown but it twitched into a smirk as he realized something from Alfonso. "…Heh…you're that shotacon-kid the principle was talking about! Never knew you were the older womanizing type though…" he chuckled, seeing Alfonso's flustered reaction. "Calm down kid, I can believe why she called you by that reference, but not the other thing. Say—" he leaned down to take a better look of Alfonso. "—you're kind of feminine to be a guy…" he murmured seeing a slight blush of pink appearing on Alfonso's face. He laughed at that and offered a hand out, "I was just messing with you…but seriously – what's your name? You're pretty famous around here now…well, ever since Peggy got the news out to everyone."

He took his hand and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his pants and still clutching the notepad in one hand. "Alfonso, pleased to meet you, your honor."

"I'm Castiel, so you can cut the crap." He said, admiring the kid's courage to be sarcastic to him. "…shouldn't you get going too you're class?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"…uh, yeah…but I'm trying to figure out who's notepad this is…but I'm not sure if I should look for their name in it or risk reading some private thoughts and—"

Castiel grabbed the notepad from the boy and he protested, "Hey! You shouldn't be flipping through that…"

"…it's Lysander's notepad Al. Where'd you find it? He was looking for it earlier this morning." Castiel pocked Lysander's notepad and playfully messed up Alfonso's hair. "You're a pretty good kid to be doing deeds like this…I'll make sure to tell my friends about you,"

_Well, at least that's over with_, Alfonso thought, huffing. "But…who's Peggy? And who's Lysander? They have such odd names…"

Castiel laughed, "You don't need to know Peggy, but Lysander's my friend," he took the slip of paper from Alfonso and read his schedule, "In fact, he's in your next class, maybe you could deliver him the notepad. He'll be grateful ya'know,"

"Would you stop doing that?! It's not fair 'cause I'm not tall enough to reach for my things!" he said, losing his laid-back demeanor. There was something about this guy that irritated him, but he was curious about Castiel. Castiel chuckled and kind of liked this kid – he was fun to mess with.

"Alright, alright, here's your one way ticket to brain dead island if you want, but don't come crying to me if you lose your bearings,"

Alfonso took back his schedule and turned around, trying to walk off with the dignity he had left. As he reached the door – he felt somebody grab his wrist. "Wait," Castiel's voice breathed in his ear, "The notepad…give it to Lysander would'ya?" and he let the boy go.

As Alfonso walked through the doors, he felt his face heat up a bit. Castiel whispered in the shell of his ear because of his height and that was a bit too close for comfort. "…people here do know how to act…" he muttered, walking off to his class.

In the classroom – Alfonso was declared as the new student in there. He gave off a laid-back personality –but still showed off that he worked hard in school – and the class welcomed him as friendly as possible. He was able to choose his seat and wondered where. On one side of the classroom – there was a bunch of girls practically throwing him puppy-dog eyes to sit with them, but on the other side – there were normal and quiet students not really caring if he sat there or not. He adamantly chose an empty seat right next to a peculiar lad – he was dressed in a Victorian fashion era.

As he glanced at the silvery haired boy – he noticed that parts of the tip was dyed black – their eyes accidentally met. This boy had a golden eye color and a green one in the other. _Maybe he has heterocromia?_ "…are you…by any chance…Lysander?" he asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

He momentarily took in Alfonso's question and replied with a simple "Yes…"

"Oh, that's great! I have something for you…" he fished the notepad out of his pocket and gave it to Lysander. His eyes were deemed surprised but he took it Alfonso.

"Where did you find it?" he asked, placing it on the desk right next to his other books and binders.

"I found out in front of the school…where some girls dropped it or something…" he shrugged, before smiling at Lysander. "…I'm Alfonso, by the way, I also met your friend – Castiel…he's quite the person not to mess with, or so I learned."

Lysander chuckled softly and stared straight ahead, hearing the teacher say a few words before replying back in a whisper. "He's not that bad…unless you mess with him. Other than that – Castiel is a good person; he just has a hard time showing that…"

"…oh, really?" he was a bit appalled to hear that. "He mostly kept stealing things from me and holding it against my will until I gave up. But I guess there's more to a character than to judge their appearance." Alfonso shrugged as he began to take some notes in the composition supplied by the math teacher.

Lysander was busy taking the same notes – but he glanced at what Alfonso was doing every once in a while. He was either doodling or randomly twirling his pencil in one hand with such skill. He eventually twirled so fast that it flicked out of his hand and flew across the classroom…and hit another student. As the student turned around, he realized it was Nathaniel. He mouthed an apology and Nathaniel shook his head with a somewhat disappointed smile and threw it back to him when the teacher wasn't looking. After class, Lysander waited as Alfonso apologized to Nathaniel before going off to third. "I'm really sorry Nate, I didn't mean to…utterly inflict collateral damage upon the base of your spine…I was just really bored in class and decided to twirl my pencil and then it just flew out or my hands! I'm sincerely sorry about that…" Alfonso trailed off, making a sad face to appeal forgiveness from Nate.

Nathaniel sighed and half smiled. "…just don't do that again, okay Alfonso? Just get to class and we could talk about this during lunch or something…farewell and don't mess with any delinquents!" he said, walking off to his next class. Alfonso stood there, trying to register what Nathaniel just said. _…we could talk about this during lunch…_ Did he just invited Alfonso to come sit with him? He was a bit overjoyed that he managed to befriend the student body president, but also wondered about Castiel and Lysander…[i]one problem at a time Al, one problem at a time.[/i] And he went off with Lysander to third.

§

Throughout the whole day – Alfonso got to know Nathaniel, Castiel and Lysander better. Then he met up with the twins – Armin and Alexy. Alexy was the childish but lovable boy who liked to hug – notably cling on – Alfonso. Alfonso tried to get along with Armin, but it was kind of hard too since he wasn't a hardcore and respected gamer liked Armin – bot nonetheless, Armin still accepted him for trying. Alfonso liked the bluer-than-ocean eyes Armin had and Alexy's taste in clothes was simply… "fabulous" as he put it.

Since the twins were easily distinguishable, he had no trouble telling them apart. As the day progressed, he met up Kentin. He was a tall and handsome young man with piercing green eyes and brown hair.

"And that guy in cargo pants is Kentin, Al," as Armin introduced Alfonso to this military like boy, they shook hands and acknowledged each other. "…you know what, you two look similar to each other…minus the height and slightly feminine features from Al and viola – you guys could be twins!" Armin concluded, elbowing Alfonso in the ribs playfully.

"Heh…really?" Alfonso said, eyeing Kentin a bit nervously. He was a bit short for his height and it was a bit intimidating for someone to loom over you. "…say, Kentin…do you want to hang with us after school? We're all heading towards the beach to hang out and stuff, so, what do you say?" it was a bit sudden, but Alfonso was slowly warming up to him. Kentin considered it but told them that he would give him their final answer after the last class of the day – Alfonso agreed and everybody went to their classes. _The party will be fun…since they're holding it for me once I leave…_ He smiled as he walked into his last class of the day – science.

§

After all the introductions about Alfonso being the new kid and giving off a smooth first impression – he sat down near Kentin, who was equally surprised that they were both in the same class. The science teacher explained that they were going to take notes on the chemicals the teacher was going to mix. Some people groaned as they pulled out their notebooks and stuff and Alfonso asked Kentin for a sheet of loose leaf paper. "Hey, do you think I could have a sheet of paper?" he asked.

"Sure," Kentin replied, handing him some paper. Everybody wore goggles just in case and since Kentin, Alfonso and a few others were up front – they made sure to go over safety protocols just in case something happened.

As the teacher explained something about solutions, chemical equations and hypotheses – Alfonso was a bit bored, writing down a few things as he observed the liquid in the flask. He glanced over at Kentin and he was preoccupying himself by writing furiously about what was happening – while taking his eyes off of the other boy, Alfonso began to write things down. He examined more things at the liquid in the flask began to change color and foam up a bit. He stared at a nearby beaker that was labeled "extremely sensitive" and another that read "will explode if mixed with…" the other words were too small to read, and he was wondering which one the teacher was going to take. He assumed the first one, because the latter seemed a bit dangerous…

"…now Homo sapiens, watch as I mix this with these other substances…" the teacher said, carefully pouring one vial with the other hand and concentrating on that while groping for the other beaker. She blindly grabbed one of the beakers and began to pour it in carefully. "Now…watch and observe as…" the liquid began to turn a funny color and the flask began to shake a little. "…wait…that's not supposed to happened—" she looked at the beaker she just poured and her eyes were a bit wide. "Everybody! Duck down before—"

The sound of shattering glass and exploded in the front. "Al!" Kentin said, but since Alfonso was the closest one from the two – several shards of glass cut into his arms and face. Kentin was also injured in the process but he quickly ignored the pain as he pushed Alfonso down. He shielded the smaller boy – even though there was a desk to protect them – and remembered most of the skills from military school. The safety of others was first priority – and defending the weak.

A few girls squealed and shrieked from the explosion and the class was in a bit of an uproar. The fire alarm went off and water began to sprinkle down from the ceiling.

Alfonso opened his eyes and blinked – trying to ignore the pain he felt in his head as Kentin pushed him down. They were almost in a risqué position and Al began to blush. Kentin's face was only a few inches away from his and his arms were pinned down besides his head. What Alfonso began to realize was that his hands were in front of him, touching Ken's chest to keep the distance from them from closing in. His blush deepend as Kentin's gaze swept across his pink cheeks and back into his eyes again.

"…uh…ah Kentin…?" Alfonso quivered nervously, glancing the other direction as he spoke, "Do you think you could help me up?" he asked, embarrassed and trying to keep the blush from spreading. His ears were already burning and he refused to make eye contact with the other boy.

"Y-Yeah…um," he got up and helped Alfonso up, "You're cut…we need to administer first aid before infection sets in, don't touch your cuts, and let me go get the teacher…" he pushed passed the students leaving the classroom and began to help the other teacher up.

Meanwhile…Alfonso's heart was racing and he was trying to do his best from blushing even more. He tried to push away the other thoughts but they just kept coming back. Eventually – most of the other students told other teachers about the situation and everybody was either disclosed to go home or wait in the gymnasium to get picked up. Firefighters came by just in case and Alfonso, Kentin and others who got cut by the glass went to the infirmary.

Everybody who got injured was treated first with antibiotics and bandages. Alfonso was sitting on a bed and a nurse was wrapping some bandages around his arm – apparently, the glass mostly cut on his right arm in various places. He also got his cheek cut and was given a square bandage to cover up the wound. Alfonso thanked the woman and she began to move on to the next patient.

He sighed and lay down on the bed – today was a very interesting day…and the excitement didn't stop once for a break. "And all I wanted was a subway sandwich…what a turn of events…!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes and taking a moment's rest before his friends arrived.

"AL!" Alexy yelled, coming up to the bedside with a worried expression. "Are you alright? Are you injured deeply or something? I heard that Ken saved you from it!" Alexy sat on the edge of the bed where there was some room. Alfonso smiled wearily and sat up, showing his friends the bandages.

"…at least nobody was inflicted more than minor damage," Lysander commented, standing right besides Castiel. "Otherwise…that would have been bad."

"Yeah…we're just glad to see you alright Al," Castiel noted.

"Yes…we came as soon as we heard about it. We're all relieved that you and Kentin made it out mostly unharmed," Nathaniel said, "I'll go check up on Kentin – just to be sure," and he left.

After speaking a bit more and making sure those two were okay, Armin suddenly got down to the point. "So…the beach party is still in order, am I right?" he said, nudging Alfonso carefully.

"Yeah – I'll be fine to go! Should we start now? There's only a few more minutes before school is actually over anyways…and I have to go back to Harborrine soon…" everybody began to get quiet. Perhaps they all welcomed Alfonso here and hoped he would stay…but he had his own school to go to and stuff.

"…but let's not dwell on those things right now, okay?" Alexy said, noticing the silence. "Let's make the best memories before dear Alfonso has to go! Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" they cheered and grinned and smiled. Everybody's mood was lifted and they began to leave the infirmary – and for once…everybody who never got along with each other did for some reason. Perhaps it was the work of magic – or perhaps it was Alfonso who brought everybody together…and if that was true – he was an everlasting symbol by bringing friends together in the weirdest and funniest ways. As everybody exited out – Ken was the last to do so. In that short time that Kentin and Alfonso were together – the little guy reminded him of his old self. The little boy who was just happy and fragile – maybe there was a reason why he decided to protect Al – because he resembled something in him. Perhaps he resembled a new perspective of people.

Kentin smiled as he was indulged in his thoughts again – his thoughts were sometimes confusing and meaningful – but sometimes…they were just some words stringed together to form some random meaning. But they were his thoughts nevertheless.

"Hey Kentin, are you coming?" Castiel yelled, near the doorway and smiling. Even though those two weren't fond of each other, they suddenly put away their differences as soon as they met Alfonso. There was something in that boy that just made everything click together.

"Sure, just hold on…" and he left with Castiel.

It was going to be a memorable day for them all.

§

Throughout the rest of the afternoon – most of the guys went swimming and built sandcastles or took a doze in the sun. Alfonso wanted to go into the water – but he and Kentin couldn't. They could risk an infection if they went into the water…so they didn't take the chance. Instead, they sat near the water's edge and let the water lap their toes and feel the sea air blow into their content faces. The weather was perfect, the clouds delivered enough shade to cool them down and the variety of friends supplied them with enough entertainment to last them throughout the day. They had a few picnics when it was getting a bit late – and had nonstop conversations that went through band types, music genres, cars, girls (it was a rather interesting conversation since Lysander, Nate, Alexy and Alfonso blushed at certain things), and whatever teen guys like to talk about.

Alexy and Armin began to build sandcastles and so did Al. The three were eventually collecting sea shells as the rest of the boys went swimming again or rested on the sandy shore. Alfonso decided to get his shells and wash them in the water – trying to not get his bandages wet. As he washed and dried them on shore he discovered how beautiful they looked. They were conches and had pretty designs coiled in unique shapes.

Alfonso smiled as he held it up toward the glimmering sunlight. It shown a pretty cerulean color and it was a bit see-through. As he was admiring it's pretty color – one of the guys plucked it from his fingers. It was probably getting repetitive now since he knew who it is, "Castiel...!" Alfonso said, looking up at the redheaded fiend. "Ya'know, would it kill you to ask?"

He smirked, "No special treatments unless you're a girl or Nate – but don't tell him I said that or I'll break your shell, alright?"

"Sure – whatever," he muttered.

"Now close your eyes and hold out your hands Al,"

"What—"

"Just do it," Castiel said, a bit impatient.

"Hmph…" Alfonso closed his eyes and felt Castiel plop a shell into his hands. He opened them and saw another conch. It was almost shaped a deformed star but it was surely unique. There were many excellent colors on it and it was graciously magnificent to stare at. "Wow…where did you find this?" he was appalled why Castiel was giving this to him. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Castiel looked the other way, a bit embarrassed. "It kind of reminded me of you – 'cause you're so weird and flamboyant, it kind irks me…just like how this conch was made."

"Hey! But for your information…Lysander already gave me this cooler one!" he pointed out the other conches he got form his friends. "…that's from Nate…Kentin…"

Castiel laughed and sat down by Al. Soon his other friends gathered around him and playfully ruffled his hair and talked to him and each other. They made a campfire and began to drink some soda they brought from the vendor and shouted three cheers for making their lives interesting today. "Al! Al! Al!" they chanted, patting his back and saying cheers as they drank their favorite drinks.

Everybody began to laugh as they retold some of today's events and told jokes. The day was coming to an end and everybody was laying down a large blanket. They began to watch the stars twinkle and glisten under the sky in different perspectives – this moment was going to be memorable for all of them. Nate went home first and said his goodbyes before he left. He shook hands with Al and wished him the best in life and could arrange a weekend to do this again. Al took up his offer and saw him off. "Bye Nathaniel!" he said, seeing him wave as he walked off.

Armin and Alexy began to leave and Alexy hugged Al. "Maybe we could meet up in a shop or someplace? I know where we could get some really cute hair pins for your hair!" Alfonso smiled and took that offer up to, along with Armin's to meet up in an arcade. Armin shoulder hugged his small friend and waved before leaving.

Lysander was the next to go and nodded his head as they exchanged a few words. "Perhaps we could always talk about life in general somewhere in a quiet place…I can listen to you if you want someone to ease your troubles."

"You're too kind Lysander…" Alfonso said, shaking his hand and said his goodbyes. "…how about we see each other in a library?" he yelled, seeing his friend walk off into the distance. "I won't forget you!"

Kentin and Castiel stayed alongside Alfonso for a few hours. They laid down next to each other – Castiel on Al's left, and Ken on his right. The silence between them seemed natural – like they were communicating without needing too. As the three watched the starry night go by…he began to feel a few fingers brush against his hand – then Castiel held his hand gently. Al noticed it and began to blush a bit. A few minutes passed by until Kentin began to trace his finger alongside the edge of Al's hand. Their fingers slowly began to intertwine until there palms touched each other. He glanced at Castiel, but his eyes were closed. Then he glanced at Kentin – his eyes were also closed. _I should close my eyes too…and remember everything that happened to me today…_ He closed his eyes and heard their soft breathing – that meant they were both asleep…and they subconsciously both reached out for something to hold on to. Even though their hands were a bit rough – he realized that these were good summer memories to hold onto.

"Thanks…Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Alexy, Armin and Kentin…even in those short moments we've known each other…I felt like I've known you much longer…maybe it was because I was chasing after an eight o'clock late bus…but I manage to end up here because of a sandwich…but you guys…you guys are a pretty cool bunch. Whatever that bus driver guy said…he was right – you guys are a peculiar bunch. But I like that. It makes you guys so unique…so…try and promise me this…even though we may not see each other again…let's try to meet up sometime in the future again later, can you guys promise me that?" he said quietly, with his eyes still closed. "You guys make summer memories last a life time and on my behalf, I promise not to forget this day…" he opened his eyes, feeling a bit sad and nostalgic. "And maybe…in the near future…we could just hang out with each other like a bunch of normal teens without any hard expectations and such. The pressure of reality could just melt away when time flies by with you six…so…I hope…we can meet up again…everyone…" and he closed his eyes – knowing that everyone will keep true to their promise.

_Until we meet again…_


End file.
